Viking Mob
The Vikings '''were founded by evicted females from the Aztecs and Drie Doring males in late 2009. At first dominance was taken by Thor and Tofu, however Tofu was lost by the end of the year. Abaca became the new dominant female. Thor retained his dominance until his disapperance. Loki established dominance after him. Dominant Pair One of the Drie Doring males named Thor became the dominant male. For the first month female dominance remained unsettled until a month later Tofu established domiannce. She remained the dominant female for about a year before she was lost. Her sister Abaca became the new dominant male. Thor remained the dominant male until November 2010 when he disappeared. His brother Loki assumed the poisition of dominant male. Current Memebrs The Vikings have 17 members as of May 2012. Abaca (VAZF003) '''Dominant Female Loki (VDM113) Dominant Male Odin (VRKM001) Gaia (VRKF002) Prometheus (VRKM003) Angrboda (VRKF004) Zisa (VVKF005) Baldr (VVKM007) Freyja (VVKF008) Harisassa (VVKF009) Bragi (VVKM010) Dillingr (VVKM011) VVKF012 VVKM013 VVKP015 VVKP016 VVKP017 All Known Members A list of meerkats born or joined the Vikings. Tofu (VAZF002) Abaca (VAZF003) Chin Chin (VAZF012) Thor (VDM114) Loki (VDM113) Damian (VDM116) Buddah (VDM123) Odin (VRKM001) Gaia (VRKF002) Prometheus (VRKM003) Angrboda (VRKF004) Zisa (VVKF005) Freyr (VVKM006) Baldr (VVKM007) Freyja (VVKF008) Harisassa (VVKF009) Bragi (VVKM010) Dillingr (VVKM011) VVKF012 VVKM013 VVKP014 VVKP015 VVKP016 VVKP017 Rivals The Vikings hold a small territory near two wild mobs. History December 2009: '''Tofu, Abaca and Chin Chin joined up with Thor, Loki, Damian and Buddah. Thor became the dominant male. '''Janaury 2010: '''Tofu became the dominant female. Loki and Buddah went roving. '''February 2010: '''Chin Chin aborted. Loki, Damian and Buddah went roving. '''March 2010: '''Tofu was pregnant. Damian went roving. '''April 2010: '''Tofu gave birth to Odin, Gaia, Angrboda and Prometheus. '''May 2010: '''Two encounters with a wild mob. '''June 2010: '''Abaca aborted. '''July 2010: '''One encounter with a wild mob. '''August 2010: '''Loki, Damian and Buddah went roving. '''September 2010: '''Tofu was pregnant. Abaca and Chin Chin were evicted. '''October 2010: '''Tofu gave birth to Zisa, Freyr, Baldr and Freyja. '''November 2010: '''Loki, Damian and Buddah went roving. '''Decembe 2010: '''Tofu disappeared and was Last Seen. Abaca became the new dominant female. '''Janaury 2011: Loki, Damian and Buddah went roving. February 2011: Chin Chin gave birth to Harisasa, Bragi and Dillingr. March 2011: Buddah was Last Seen. April 2011: '''Abaca was pregnant. Chin Chin was evicted and Last Seen. '''May 2011: Abaca lost her litter. June 2011: Loki and Damin went roving. July 211: '''Abaca aborted. '''August 2011: Abaca was pregnant. Gaia and Angrboda were evicted. Loki, Damain and Odin went roving. Spetember 2011: Abaca gave birth to VVKF012, VVKM013 and VVKP014. October 2011: '''Loki, Damian, Odin and Prometheus went roving. '''November 2011: '''Thor disappeared and was Last Seen. Loki became the new dominant male. '''December 2011: '''Damian, Odin, Prometheus and Baldr went roving. '''Janaury 2012: '''Damian, Odin and Prometheus, Freyr and Baldr went roving. '''February 2012: '''Abaca was pregnant. Gaia, Angrboda, Zisa and Freyja were evicted. '''March 2012: Abaca gave birth to VVKP015, VVKP016 and VVKP017. April 2012: Andgrdoda aborted. May 2012: Damian and Freyr were Last Seen. Category:Meerkat Mobs